


Solo ellos sabían...

by YeinftJimin



Series: Quizás [Yeinkook~JeongIn] [2]
Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idols
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeinftJimin/pseuds/YeinftJimin
Summary: Segunda parte de "Quizás"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yein
Series: Quizás [Yeinkook~JeongIn] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617673





	Solo ellos sabían...

Todos sabían lo básico sobre su relación.Los medios, los fans, sus amigos cercanos, otros idols... ¡Hasta sus empresas solo sabían lo básico sobre ellos!

Los únicos que sabían más eran los otros miembros de BTS y de Lovelyz, sus familias y los managers.

Solo las miembros de Lovelyz sabían el nerviosismo que carcomía a Yein cuando JungKook le habló por primera vez.

"¡Unnies! JungKook sunbaenim me habló. ¡Dijo que lo considerara un fan! Es tan lindo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si me vuelve a hablar? Creo que quedé como tonta frente a él. UNNIE, ¿QUÉ HAGO?"

Solo ellas sabían cómo se había acelerado el corazón de la maknae cuando sus brazos chocaron por primera vez, o cuando sus miradas cruzaron por primera vez.

"Nuestros brazos se rozaron y cruzamos miradas... Creo que me gusta más que antes..." "¡Mi corazón latió tan rápido en ese momento! Creo que se dio cuenta"

Solo ellas sabían lo emocionada que estaba Yein cuando supo que lo vería de nuevo.

"¡Manager oppa dijo que estaríamos en el Music Bank! JungKook sunbaenim también estará allí... No debo ponerme nerviosa pero... ¡Quiero verlo!"

Solo ellas sabían cómo ensayaba sola, o a veces con SuJeong, para no ponerse tan nerviosa por si hablaban.

"-SuJeong unnie, tú serás JungKook sunbaenim

-Yeinnie, esto parece un juego de fans.

-¡Esto es algo serio, unnie! ¡Seriedad!"

Solo ellas sabían cómo se había sentido Yein en la primera cita. Sus nervios, la típica pregunta del "¿Qué me pongo?", los problemas con el cabello y todo lo que conllevaba prepararse para su primera cita.

"¿QUÉ HAGO? NO ME VEO BIEN. NO LE GUSTARÉ SI ESTOY ASÍ... Pero yo me visto así, no voy a pretender ser algo que no soy frente a él... PERO NO LE GUSTARÉ ASÍ... ¡JIYEON UNNIE! ¿QUÉ HAGO?"

Solo ellas sabían cómo se había sentido Yein ante el primer beso, la primera cogida de manos, el primer "Te quiero". Porque Yein no se guardaba nada, y le gustaba contarle a sus compañeras cómo se sentía.

"-Y luego comenzó a acariciar mi cara... ¡Su mano temblaba! Fue gracioso en el momento.

-¿Y qué pasó después, Yeinnie?

-Me besó... Tenía mucha vergüenza..."

"-Unnie, me dijo "Te quiero"... Lo dijo... Esperé mucho por ese momento, estoy emocionada.

-¿Qué? No... ¡Soul Unnie, Yein está llorando! Yeinnie, no llores.

-Estoy muy feliz."

Solo Lovelyz escuchó la llamada desesperada de Yein unos minutos antes de conocer a los padres de JungKook.

"-Estoy afuera de su casa... ¿Qué hago?- Se notaba asustada.

-No hables tan rápido. Se está cortando la llamada.

-No me siento bien... Tengo una opresión en el pecho... ¿Y si no les caigo bien?"

Solo ellas leyeron los mensajes de alegría de Yein cuando le presentó a JungKook a sus padres.

"Me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que está llegando.", "¿Y si está muy nervioso? ¿Debería decirle que no tenga miedo?", "¡Estoy muy emocionada! Mis padres me dijeron que lo van a querer como a su propio hijo", "Mi hermana menor tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo... Ojala no se la pase arriba de él todo el tiempo"

Solo ellas sabían eso.

Por otra parte... Solo los miembros de BTS sabían cómo JungKook practicaba sin descanso para no estar nervioso al hablarle a Yein.

"-Hola, soy Jeon JungKook... ¡NO, ASÍ NO! Hyung, ¿Parezco muy idiota?

-Kookie... Pareces idiota practicando para hablarle a una chica..."

Solo ellos sabían lo emocionado que se ponía cada vez que sabía que asistirán a un evento en el que Lovelyz también estaría presente.

"Ella estará ahí... ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería volver a buscarla para hablar? No quiero parecer muy desesperado a pesar de estarlo..."

Solo ellos sabían el miedo que sufrió JungKook cuando le pidió por primera vez una cita a Yein. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo, miedo a que quizás la relación no sería como él la había creído, miedo a todo.

"¡ME DIJO QUE SI! ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA? Okay, primero debo pensar que hacemos... No, esperen... ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto de esa manera? Ya saben... ¿Y si tomó la cita como una amistosa? Creo que voy a colapsar... ¡Tae, tráeme un poco de agua, por favor!"

Solo ellos sabían cómo se había sentido JungKook la primera vez que la besó. Cuando llegó al dormitorio con una sonrisa de par en par, se acercó a ellos y dijo un simple "Fue mágico...". O también cuando llegó a la sala de descanso luego de una presentación en la que se topó con Yein al salir del escenario.

"¡Chicos! ¡Le dije "Te quiero", por fin se lo dije! ¿Pueden creer que me dijo que ella también lo hace? Dios, la quiero tanto... No saben cuánto."

Solo ellos escucharon el llamado de JungKook cuando Yein estaba por conocer a sus padres. 

"Hyung, está fuera de la casa y no toca la puerta... ¡Está llamando a alguien! Creo que son las miembros de Lovelyz... ¡Está muy nerviosa!... No la puedo consolar si yo también estoy con los nervios a tope, le estaría mintiendo, ¿Ustedes qué dicen?"

Solo ellos leyeron los mensajes en el chat del grupo cuando JungKook estaba en su ida hacia la casa de los padres de Yein para conocerlos.

"Creo que tengo taquicardia", "Hyung, no estoy bien.", "¡Dejen de bromear, esto es serio!", "¿Qué pasa si no les caigo bien?", "¿QUÉ PASA SI NO ME ACEPTAN?", "¡NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA DEJARLA, LA QUIERO MUCHO!"

Solo ellos sabían eso.

Pero solo Yein y JungKook sabían todo, con lujo de detalle, sobre su relación.

Solo Yein conocía cada una de las muecas de JungKook. Cada una de sus expresiones, cada uno de sus caprichos.

"¡Yeinnie! ¿Vamos a comer pollo?", "¿Por qué estás contando mis pecas? Eres rara, pero te quiero igual.", "¡Yeinnie!, los miembros no quieren salir a comer...Jin Hyung se rió de mi diciendo que hice un berrinche... ¡Es mentira!... ¿Salimos a comer?"

Solo Yein sabía lo nervioso que se ponía JungKook cuando le hacía aegyo. Solo ella sabía cada punto débil de él para atacarlo desprevenido si tenía oportunidad.

"-Kookie oppa, te quiero...

-No hagas eso- JungKook alejó su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ella se acercó más a él.

-¡YAH! No te acerques tanto, me pones nervioso"

Solo ella sabía que JungKook lloraba al ver películas para niños, con su típica frase de "No estoy llorando" para no creerse menos hombre.

Solo ella sabía lo cálidos y llenos de amor que podían ser los abrazos de Kook.

Solo ella sabía lo que era amar a Jeon JungKook. Solo ella sabía lo que era ser amada por Jeon JungKook.

"Yein, eres hermosa", "No sé qué hice para merecerte", "Te quiero", "Te quiero tanto", "Yein, nunca me voy a alejar de ti."

Por otra parte... Solo JungKook sabía lo relajante que podía ser dormirse escuchando la hermosa voz de Yein cantando una balada.

Solo él sabía lo inmune que se ponía ella cuando se trataba de cosquillas. Solo él conocía todos sus puntos débiles.

"-¡NO!- Gritó ella.

-¡Tú te acercaste y me pusiste nervioso!

-¡Perdón! ¡No lo haré de nuevo! ¡Para! ¡No me gustan las cosquillas! ¡JUNGKOOK BASTA!"

Solo él sabía lo que se sentía ese vacío en el pecho cuando no estaba con ella.

"-Te extraño

-Yo también. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Japón?

-No lo sé... Pero te extraño mucho"

Solo él sabía cómo su corazón se aceleraba y una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios al verla corretear por el dormitorio de BangTan, con unos shorts deportivos y una de sus remeras que le quedaban largas. Solo él sabía lo bonito que era escuchar esos "¿Por qué me miras tanto, Jungkookie?"

"-¿Los miembros no vienen hoy? Siempre llegan a esta hora.

-Dijeron que llegarían más tarde...- En eso, se escucha el sonido de la puerta ser abierta.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS, KOOKIE! ¡YEIN TRAJIMOS COMIDA!

-¡NO SE MUEVAN DE AHÍ! Voy a buscar una manta para tapar las piernas de Yein"

Solo él sabía lo que se sentía el miedo a perderla por cualquier situación.

"Prométeme que jamás me dejaras"

Solo él sabía.

Y por todas esas situaciones y más, solo ellos sabían lo hermoso que era su amor. Solo ellos sabían el miedo a perderse mutuamente.

Solo ellos sabían los pequeños sentimientos de celos que crecían cuando se veían con otras personas.

"No quiero que te acerques mucho a otros idols, Yein.", "¿Qué es eso de que te gusta Dane Dehaan? ¡Yo también tengo mis propios encantos!", "¡YAH! ¡Yo no te digo nada cuando te pones a fangirlear por IU! Que por cierto, no me gusta que lo hagas"

Y seguían juntos. Porque amaban sentir todas esas cosas. Amaban conocerse entre ellos. Amaban darse cariño y mimos. Amaban lo cálidos que podían sentirse los brazos del otro.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, amaban saber que no faltaba mucho para nombrar al tan esperado "Te amo".

"-Yeinnie...

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Yo también"


End file.
